


Day 4: Snowflake

by mytitaniumheart



Series: 30 Day Drabble - Superhusbands [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff sorta, M/M, not sure what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytitaniumheart/pseuds/mytitaniumheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Captain and snow do not mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, sorry about the long wait but my muse wasn't exactly cooperating with me in how to fix this. A little stump in the road but I should be getting back to it soon, considering it is summer here. (On another note, this is not really what the prompt asked for but it will be continued with another day from the drabbles so don't worry!) Well thank you for your patience and understanding. Hope you enjoy!

As the weather went from chilly to icy cold, Tony didn’t think about how Steve would react.

                So a few days prior to the small tuffs of ice falling from the sky, he thought it’d be a great idea to go to Central Park and let the team relieve themselves with childish snow ball fights and snowman making.

                Thor’s excitement matched Clint’s when Tony announced his idea over breakfast that morning; he could tell those two where planning something, he could feel it. Natasha and Bruce shared a look before Natasha rolled her eyes and Bruce shrugged, both gestures saying, “Sure, why not?”

                Grinning mischievously at them, he turned to Steve to get his input, only to have his grin falter at the blank look on his face. Internally panicked at the look he received, Tony decided to make a joke, “What’s wrong Capsicle?”

                That just made his eyes let a flicker of emotion cross them before it went away and he forced a smile. This definitely made Tony feel a bit of shocked and hurt; he only did this when he gets annoyed or bothered by something he won’t share.

                Steve shook his head when Thor made a comment about him looking unwell. “I’m fine, you all should go have fun, I’ll just stay back and work on something useful.” He excused himself form the table and disappeared down the hallway, not even glancing back.

                Everyone looked at each other when they were sure he wasn’t within hearing distant; almost immediately Thor spoke, getting in the first word.

                “Why does the Captain decline such a wonderful invitation?” he questioned just as Natasha stood for more coffee. Clint shrugged and went back to eating, yet, still wondering why Steve wouldn’t want to come. Bruce looked as if he wished to speak but said nothing and continued eating his bacon and eggs, adding an orange to his meal a few seconds later.

                Tony couldn’t help but feel a glimmer of disappointment; he wanted the whole team together. Natasha returned and sipped her coffee before replying:

                “Steve was frozen for almost 70 years; do you expect him out and about in this weather?” she answered calmly, as if it were obvious.

                A tiny smidge of guilt rested within Tony; he hadn’t complete disregarded the fact that Steve was frozen for 70 years, well at least that’s what he told himself. He huffed a sigh before he stood, taking his mug with him as he padded down the hall. Unknowing to him the rest of the team shared a look when his back was turned.

                Taking the elevator, he stopped on their floor, only to pause when he heard the creaking of a door. Peering around the corner, he realized it wasn’t the door, but it was coming from inside his room. It meant he was going to the balcony.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I do hope you liked it! Feedback is always welcome my viewers! (Another unrelated note, I'm thinking of a Supernatural piece I'm working on but I'm not sure if I should post it, any thoughts? I'll tell you more in a few other notes from this series.)


End file.
